Hidan Emang Edan
by yukeh
Summary: Parody of Uya Emang Kuya. Bagaimana jika seorang Budak Jashin ? beralih profesi menjadi seorang hipnotist? Dan siapa korbannya? Ah! Ada artis nongol di sini! :D.


**Fic jaman abal yang kupost untuk melepas setress.**

**Warning: OOC, full of OOC, Garing, Fail.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Hidan melangkah, menyusuri jalanan pasar malam kala itu. Ya, hari itu malam, makanya disebut pasar malam. Oke, ini info gak penting.

Semua mata memandangnya. Semua perhatian orang tertuju hanya padanya. Kalian pikir Hidan adalah seorang cowok idola yang akan membuat terpana semua gadis, wanita, pria, maupun lelaki? Tidak. Semua mata memandangnya karena dia berjalan bersama dengan para kru dari sebuah reality show terkenal yang tengah marak kala itu di televisi.

Apa nama acaranya?

"Hidan emang Edan" itulah nama acaranya. Sebuah reality show dengan Hidan sebagai pembawa acara, di mana tugas Hidan disini adalah untuk menghipnotis orang agar dia mau mempublikasikan aib-aib dalam kehidupannya, secara tidak sadar dan terpaksa.

Dan kali ini, ia sedang mencari siapa orang yang beruntung untuk masuk TV dan tidak beruntung untuk mengatakan semua dosa yang ia perbuat.

Siapa ya?

Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari. Dan perhatiannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang tengah menatap pada wahana _merry go round_ yang pelanggannya nyaris 100 persen adalah anak-anak di bawah umur lima tahun.

"Halo," sapa Hidan ramah pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menoleh sekilas. Ia tahu bahwa Hidan adalah seorang artis dan ia tahu pula, apa yang akan ia lakukan pada dirinya.

"Hn."

"Lagi apa nih?" tanya Hidan nyantai sembari bersender pada pagar pembatas antara wahana dengan jalanan.

"Lagi boker," jawabnya ngasal, separuh malas separuh kesal.

"Oh... lagi bete ya? Judes banget," ujar Hidan, "Gini deh, lo mau gak gue hipnotis? Itung-itung untuk mengeluarkan unek-unek yang ada di pikiran lo."

Sejenak, pemuda itu tampak berpikir, namun sedetik kemudian, dia berkata, "Lo bisa bangunin gue, gak, entar pas selesainya?"

Hidan sweatdropped, "Ya iyalah. Lo pikir gue gadungan, apa?"

Dan jadilah, pemuda itu kini tengah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang dengan para penonton yang berkerumun melihat proses syuting acara itu.

"So, nama lo siapa?"

"Hn, Justin Uchiha."

"Ngibul banget."

"Udahlah, langsung hipnotis aja. Entar kan lo bisa tanya," ujar pemuda itu dengan separuh jengkel.

"Oke-oke," balas Hidan, "Baru kali ini pesertanya belagu banget."

Dia mengambil sebuah kalung panjang dengan sebuah lingkaran dengan segitiga di dalamnya. Ia tampakkan kalung itu di depan wajah pemuda itu.

"Lihat ya, dengerin gue, jangan dengerin siapapun. Lo liat kalung ini, trus, entar lo mulai ngantuk-ngantuk trus tidur. Ngerti?" ujar Hidan.

"Bere–."

BUKH!

Belom sempat pemuda itu melanjutkan ucapannya, punggungnya terhantam oleh tangan salah satu rekan Hidan, hingga saking kuatnya pukulan itu, membuat Justin (?) akhirnya tertidur, atau lebih tepatnya, pingsan dan menuju kematian.

"Oke, kita mulai. Dengerin pertanyaan gue, Justin. Jawab kalo elo mau jawab, dan jangan jawab kalo gue enggak nanya. Bohong itu dosa loooohhhh..." Hidan melebay.

"Iya iya, bawel lo," gumam Justin dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Gini nih, sesi wawancara Hidan dengan Justin.

"Oke, nama lo siapa?" tanya Hidan

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha, tapi lo bisa panggil gue Justin," jawab Justin.

"Hah? Nyambungnya di mana tuh?"

"Adalah, gue ama Justin Bieber kan sama-sama ganteng dan kerennya."

"Oh... gitu...," balas Hidan heran

Oke, sejak sekarang, nama Justin kita coret dan ganti kita tulis dengan Sasuke.

"Lo tadi ngapain di sini?" tanya Hidan.

"Liatin merry go round, inget masa kecil gue."

"Oh... lo kangen ama masa-masa kecil lo di mana lo dimanja ama orang tua dan keluarga lo, gitu?"

"Hn, tepatnya, gue kangen saat-saat ngejorokin Kakak gue dari atas kuda di merry go round."

Hidan menampakkan wajah horor lalu melanjutkan, "Oh... emang kenapa lo jorokkin dia?"

"Gak papa, gue merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri aja saat ngelihat Kakak gue menderita."

"kan kasihan..."

"Bodo'."

"Lo kesini sendiri?"

"Ada sih, temen. Tapi mereka misah gitu dari gue."

"Lho, kok gak sama-sama?"

""Abis, mereka kan pacaran. Gue ogah jadi obat nyamuk."

"Lha? Emang lo gak punya pacar?"

"Banyak sih.."

"Wuih! Play boy, euy!"

"Banyak yang nolak maksud gue."

"Hah? Kenapa? Bukannya elo keren? Kayak Justin Bieber lagi," tanya Hidan sambil nahan muntah.

"Tauk, mereka nyadar diri kali gak pantas ama gue."

"Pantas aja ditolak, orang elo narsis banget," batin Hidan.

"Emang gimana mereka nolaknya?" lanjut Hidan.

"Ya gitu, mereka menyatakan cinta pada gue, trus–"

"Bentar, kata lo elo ditolak, kok sekarang elo ngomong elo ditembak? Elo mabok ya? Sadar oi!" potong Hidan.

"Bego, lu!" bentak Sasuke sambil nampar Hidan sambil merem, kena sasaran, kepala, "Gue kan lagi elo hipnotis, mana mungkin sadar, sih!"

"Perasaan kalo orang dihipnotis gak nyadar deh kalo dirinya lagi dihipnotis," batin Hidan sembari mengelus kepala benjolnya.

"Ya udah deh, terusin.." kata Hidan.

"Hn. Gue ditembak mereka, gue bilang gini, 'Oke, elo gue terima. Asal kalo kita makan, elo bayarin gue, ya?'. Nah, mereka langsung lari dan nolak gue. Sakit hati gue!"

Hidan sweatdropped, "Cowok pun pasti nolak elo jika elo gak modal kayak gitu."

"Nyambung ya?"

"Hn."

"Jadi mereka nolak elo karena gak mau bayarin elo, gitu?"

"Yoa. Payah. Masak mau pacaran tapi gak punya modal."

"Nyadar dong, lu!" batin Hidan.

"Trus, jadi elo gak pernah pacaran dong? Kan prinsip elo mau yang gratisan," lanjut Hidan.

"Hn, gue sedang menanti jodoh yang terbaik bagi gue."

"Matre, lu!" gumam Hidan.

"Trus, elo gak pernah ngerasa iri gitu saat lihat temen-temen elo punya pasangan? Seperti saat ini?" tanya Hidan.

"Tergantung mood gue sih."

Hidan:

"Hah?"

"Kalo gue lagi banyak duit, gue gak iri. Kalo lagi bokek, rasanya gue pengen nembak cewek siapapun yang deket gue."

"Matrenya..."

"Dibilangin, gue gak matre, hanya menahan laju inflasi!"

"Oke-oke. Disambung-sambungin aja deh." kata Hidan.

"Oh ya, tadi elo kan minta dipanggil Justin, ya? Mana nyangkut-pautin Justin Bieber. Elo nge-fans banget ama dia ya?"

"Duh! Iyalah! Siapa sih yang gak ngefans ama cowok seganteng itu? Hanya cowok gak normal yang gak ngefans dia (?)!"

Hidan jawsdropped, "Kayaknya, elo gak pernah pacaran bukan karena masalah uang, tapi kondisi dari mental elo deh."

"Gue waras tauk. Elo tuh yang edan, sesuai nama acara nista ini."

Hidan menatap jengkel, lalu berbisik pada kru, "Entar sensor kalimat dia ini, ye?"

"Emang apanya dari JB yang elo suka?"

"Semuanya lah. Wajahnya imut banget tauk. Kayak gue, nih."

"Oh ya, coba, pose ala JB dipotret."

"Pose yang gimana?"

"Errrr... terkejut!" kata Hidan ga penting.

Sasuke berdiri, lalu mengangakan mulut sembari kedua tangannya menebah dada sembari berucap keras, "HA!"

Hidan hanya sweatdropped, "Itu tadi kayak JB kena serangan jantung, deh," katanya, "Oke, sekarang, pose JB dipotret ama fans."

Sasuke agak membungkuk, sebelah tangan menyentuh dagu, dengan sebuah senyuman yang seduktif (?).

"Kayaknya gue familiar ama pose itu... Hah! Itu kan pose manis andalannya Sasule," gumam Hidan.

"Siapa itu Sasule? Jelek banget namanya!" tanya Sasuke.

"Oke, sekarang, elo peragain JB pas nyanyi deh. Bayangin semua orang disini adalah fans lo. Dan elo berada di sebuah panggung besar," kata Hidan.

"Lagunya yang mana?"

"Baby tuh."

"Baby baby my baby... you drive crazy... baby baby my baby... my honey swee–" nyanyi Sasuke, tapi keburu dipotong Hidan.

"STOP! Itu kan lagunya Cinta Laura!"

" Oh ya?"

"Udah, duduk aja deh, lo. Nista dan kasihan banget JB punya fans kayak elo."

Sasuke mendengus, "Huh, elo ngomong gitu karena iri aja, kan, gak ada talenta elo yang bisa elo jajarin kayak artis," dan ia duduk kembali.

"Emang semua peragaan elo tadi itu bisa dijajarin kayak artis? Udah deh, trus, elo punya keinginan untuk jadi kayak JB? Beken gitu maksud gue."

"Pengen sih, siapa sih orang yang gak pengen beken?"

"Jadi elo merasa bahwa sekarang diri elo belum beken?"

"Udahlah, hanya saja gue gak masuk TV gitu aja."

Hidan membatin, "Abis ini elo pasti masuk TV, kok. Moga-moga aja JB lagi kurang kerjaan dan nonton episode ini di Youtube."

"Amin," jawab Sasuke (?).

"Trus, ada masalah lain gak, yang mungkin sekarang masih jadi unek-unek elo?"

"Ada sih..."

"Ceritain dong"

"Gini, gue sering banget dikatain ayam ama temen-temen gue. Gara-gara model rambut gue yang kata mereka mirip ekor ayam ini, nih."

Hidan syok, "Oh, ya, baru nyadar gue. Emang mirip sih.."

"Sialan lo."

"Memang kenapa? Kan keren tuh, ayam itu adalah hewan imut (?) dan bermanfaat, dari daging ampek kotorannya."

"Emang elo makan kotoran ayam?"

"Buat kompos lah..." jawab Hidan, tapi misuh-misuh dalam hati.

" Hn.. gue gak suka. Masak keren-keren gini dipanggil ayam, kesannya gue pengecut gitu."

" Menurut elo, elo gak pengecut, gitu?"

" Ya gak lah! Gue berani tidur sendiri di kamar!"

Hidan sweatdropped, "Tapi harusnya elo bangga, dong, punya nickname unik gitu? Itu ciri khas elo, mamen!"

"Gini, kalo seandainya elo gue panggil monyet, mau dan bangga?"

"Tapi itu kan jauh banget dari ayam," protes Hidan yang nangis dalam hati "Nista banget gue."

"Alah, sama hewannya juga. Lagian rambut elo kan putih tuh, kayak simpanse. Klop deh."

Hidan membatin, lagi, "lama-lama gue matiin aja nih, orang."

"Kalo elo gak mau, kenapa gak nyoba gaya rambut lain aja?" tanya Hidan.

"Gak bisa, kalo gue lurusin ke bawah jabrik gue, entar rambut gue kayak Andhika Kangen Band."

"Gue kan gak suruh elo ngelurusin, tapi cocok kok kalo buat elo. Hehe."

" Sialan lo. Gue pulang, nih."

"Kayak elo bisa aja," batin Hidan, "Ya sudah. Sekarang elo dengerin sugesti positif dari gue, ya?" lanjutnya.

"Dengerin aja, kan? Gak usah lakuin? Ya udah."

"Ya lakuin lah!"

"Oke oke. Terserah mulut lo lah. Makin cepat acara ini kelar, makin baik."

Hidan ngebatinsweatdopped, "Kok dia nyadar ya, kalo lagi disyuting?"

"Gini, Sas. Terlepas dari masalah elo ama Kakak lo, tapi lo harus nyadar bahwa dia emang Kakak lo. Jadi, lo harus hormatin dia."

"Bullshit, dia aja gak pernah hormat pada ortu gue."

"Diem dulu, deh! Lama-lama gue sumpel mulut lo!"

"Oke, trus, masalah kefanatikan elo ama JB, jadiin itu hal positif. JB kan bisa sukses tuh di masa muda dan beken, masak elo yang udah tua (?) gini masih ngeliatin _marry go round_ kayak orang MKKB*?"

"Elo juga, udah tua masih aja ngerjain orang kayak gini."

"Gue ini kerja, bukan ngerjain!"

"Halah, terserah lah."

"Diem!" bentak Hidan, "Trus, masalah elo yang jomblo mulu. Elo itu cowok-"

Sasuke memutar bola mata dengan masih terpejam, dan mendengus, "Ya ampun, gue baru nyadar.." ujarnya sarkastis.

"Jangan potong ucapan gue!" kata Hidan, "Hari gini jadi cowok matre? Yaahhh…. Malu ama tukang sampah!"

Sasuke dan semua orang yang nonton pada sweatdropped.

Jangkrik pun menyahut, "Krik krik krik…."

"Apa hubungannya status asli lo itu ama semua ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya tukang sampah itu gak matre!" jawab Hidan panik, tanpa sadar mendukung ucapan Sasuke.

"Yayaya…. Gue selingkuhan Taylor Swift," ujar Sasuke sarkastis.

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Otak lo miring!"

Hidan semakin tidak mengerti.

"Oke, lanjut deh. Jadi gitu, kalo elo matre mulu, lo nunggu Paris Hilton nembak elo buat jadi suaminya biar elo bisa bahagia, kaya raya, pesta pora, mati masuk neraka?"

"Amin (?),"

"Dasar…" gumam Hidan, "Trus, masalah gaya rambut elo. Itu udah jadi ciri khas, ngapain elo ubah? Elo harus bangga, dong!"

" Okeokeoke, udah kelar? Buruan bangunin gue dong, gue daritadi pengen ke WC, nih."

Hidan sweat dropped, " Oke, begitu elo denger suara tepukan meriah, elo buka mata lo dan bangun dari tidur lo. Oke, mamen?"

"Buruan tepuk tangan!"

" Tepuk tangan yang meriah!" teriak Hidan.

Penonton pun ber-plok-plok-plok.

Sasuke langsung melek lebar, "Oh..."

"'Oh' apanya?" tanya Hidan.

"'Oh'ohohohoho…." Ujar Sasuke, diduga otaknya geser akibat hipnotis.

"Hei, nama lo siapa?"

"Hah? Justin Uchiha," jawab Sasuke yang direspon muntahan penonton.

"Beneran nih?" goda Hidan.

"Bukan, ding. Sasuke Bieber."

" Maksa banget…"

" Elo tuh yang maksa! Sialan banget, sih. Gue heran, kenapa pemerintah gak ngelarang acara lo ini? Sesat."

"Nyantai, mamen…" ujar Hidan dengan keringat dingin, "Oke, Justin. Elo suka ama siapa nih? Idola mungkin?"

"Gue? Gue suka sama Albert Einstein. Pinter banget dia, bisa nemuin telepon."

Dan kemudian hening.

" Gak suka Justin Bieber?" tanya Hidan sembari kedip-kedip centil.

Sasuke terlihat syok, lalu kembali stay cool, "Ha-hah? Enggak. Sori, ya. Gue masih normal."

" Gue kan gak ngatain kalo cowok yang suka JB itu gak normal, lhoooo…."

Sasuke membuang muka, "Pokoknya gue suka Albert Einstein, titik!"

"Hahahaha… trus trus, udah punya cewek?"

" Selusin."

" Selusin minus dua belas?"

Sasuke keki.

"Apa pendapat lo tentang cowok matre?"

"Ke laut aje."

"Kok elo masih di sini?"

Sasuke terkejut, "Lo makin gak jelas!"

" Hehehe… jadi punya pacar, gak?"

" Gue bilang selusin, juga!"

" Oke oke… Trus, punya masalah ama gaya rambut?"

"Emang kenapa rambut gue?" tanya Sasuke langsung sensi

"Oh, enggak. Bagus aja, mengingatkan gue pada ekor suatu hewan…."

" Diem!" bentak Sasuke sembari buang muka sambil nahan malu.

"Hahaha… Ya sudah, Sasuke. Abis ini elo bisa liat tayangan ulang elo dan elo bisa nentuin apakah elo setuju jika tayangan ini ditayangkan di TV. Kalo elo setuju, tayang di TV. Kalo elo gak setuju, tampil di TV."

" Sama aja dong," Sasuke swt.

" Terima kasih, Sasuke! Elo udah ada di Hidan Emang…"

Penonton teriak dengan ketulusan hati, "EDAAAAAAAANNNN!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke berkesempatan melihat video saat ia disyuting dan dihipnotis oleh Hidan. Berkali-kali mulut itu menyumpah-nyumpah dan jari tengah di kedua tangannya teracungkan.

Sasuke menyeringai jahat sembari bergumam, "Elo belum tahu aja siapa gue."

Kemudian, ia mencari Hidan. Setelah ditemuinya, dihampirinya cowok itu.

Sasuke nyamperin Hidan, "Oi, Hidan."

Hidan menoleh, " Apa?"

Sasuke langsung melempar cium jauh pada Hidan dari jarak dekat.

Hidan langsung KO.

Sasuke menangis dalam hati, "Inilah kenapa gue ogah mengembangkan bakat gue. Kenapa metode penghipnotisan gue nista banget?"

"Oke, nama elo siapa?" tanya Sasuke pada Hidan yang tertidur.

" Gue Hidan," jawab Hidan di bawah alam sadar.

" Apa hal yang paling memalukan yang pernah ada dalam hidup elo?"

" Gue aslinya _gay_."

Sasuke syok, lalu menyeringai, "Fufufufu… Bisa gue ancem, nih. Biar tahu rasa gimana rasanya jadi orang yang aibnya kebongkar!" batinnya nista.

Sasuke mengeluarin HP dari saku, ngerekam sesi hipnotisnya dengan Hidan, dan membatin, "Abis ini gue upload ke You Tub! Rasain!"

"Oh, ya? Trus, sekarang, elo punya pacar gak?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Pacar sih gak ada."

"Oh… Kalo jatuh cinta ama orang?"

"Ada sih…," jawab Hidan sambil senyum-senyum mesum.

Sasuke antusias, "OH YA?"

"Um…."

"?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

TAMAT

Ps: Jadi, aslinya Sasuke itu juga tukang hipnotis. Cuma dia ogah ngelihatin dan mraktekking di depan TV kayak Hidan karena metode buat ngehipnotis orang miliknya itu nista banget *baca: cium jauh* 8D

Oke, ini garing

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca :D

Salam,

Uchiha Yuki-chan


End file.
